Joining techniques are used in various industries to fix component pieces together to form a common assembly. Although the type of joining technique utilized may vary depending on need, joining techniques may be implemented in a way such that the assembled product is durable and reliable. Improperly joined component pieces may lead to product failure of the assembled product.
Adhesive bonding is one type of joining technology that uses an adhesive agent to join multiple component pieces to form an assembled product. The type of adhesive agent used may be based on various considerations such as the material properties of the part substrate, the function of the adhesive agent (such as bonding or sealing), the bond strength requirements, the likelihood of environmental exposure, and other considerations. The durability and reliability of the adhesive bond may depend on how the component pieces are held and orientated during adhesive dispensing and curing, how and where the adhesive agent is applied, and how the adhesive agent is cured.